A conventionally known example of a disk brake device for a railroad vehicle that includes a brake cylinder device is disclosed in Patent Document 1. The disk brake device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured such that a rod in the brake cylinder device is moved forward using air pressure. Also, in this disk brake device, a pair of brake levers are provided in a caliper body that is attached so as to be displaceable relative to the vehicle in the axle direction, and one end of each of the brake levers is connected to the rod side in the brake cylinder device and the cylindrical member side that configures the cylinder body. The pair of brake levers are driven by the brake cylinder device operating as described above. Furthermore, this disk brake device is configured such that braking force is generated by sandwiching an axle-side disk with brake shoes that are provided on the other ends of the pair of brake levers driven as described above.
Also, a known example of a brake cylinder device is disclosed in Patent Document 2. In the brake cylinder device disclosed in Patent Document 2, a piston is fixed to a rod provided as a push rod. In this configuration, the piston and the rod are moved forward when the piston is biased by compressed air that is supplied to a pressure chamber inside the cylinder body. Note that due to the rod moving forward, braking force is output from a brake output portion provided so as to be capable of moving along with the rod.
Also, a known example of a brake cylinder device and a disk brake device for a railroad vehicle that includes the brake cylinder device is disclosed in Patent Document 3. Similarly to Patent Document 1, the disk brake device disclosed in Patent Document 3 is configured such that a pair of brake levers are driven by operation of the brake cylinder device, and braking force is generated by sandwiching an axle-side disk with brake shoes.
Also, a regular-use brake cylinder and a spring force storing type of brake cylinder that are fixed to each other are provided in the brake cylinder device disclosed in Patent Document 3. The regular-use brake cylinder is provided as an active regular-use brake, and includes a regular-use brake piston that is operated by a pressure medium. The spring force storing type of brake cylinder is provided as a passive fixed brake, and is provided with a spring force storing type of brake piston that is operated by a pressure medium in resistance to the action of multiple accumulated force springs arranged inside a cylinder. During fixed braking, the spring force storing type of brake piston transmits the force of the accumulated force springs to a regular-use brake piston rod or a regular-use brake piston connected to the regular-use brake piston rod, via a transmission device. The transmission device has an angle lever, and is provided in plurality as devices that multiply or convert the force of the accumulated force springs. Also, inside the cylinder of the spring force storing type of brake cylinder, multiple accumulated force springs and multiple transmission devices are disposed in a line along the circumferential direction of the cylinder.